Somewhere In Italy
by Hamano Chiaki
Summary: A birthday fic for Hibari Kyouya! He meets Tsuna in Italy... TYL!Hibari and TYL!Tsuna


Waaaaa~ It's currently 11:11 pm here! TwT Gosh, I had to think of an idea for Kyouya's birthday fic and I finally got some inspiration from Bruno Mars' song, **Somewhere in Brooklyn** :D It pretty much explains the title :P Anyway, enjoy~~

* * *

Somewhere In Italy

Kyouya met him by a chance, their meeting was set by Fate herself. He was only a boss of an influential company in Japan, sent to Italy settle things out with a branch in the foreign country.

He thought that he would not- no, could not take any interest in anyone. However, the petite brunette proved him wrong when he bumped into him, quite literally.

"A-ah, scusa..."

The brunette apologized in an accented Italian, hinting his Japanese origins. Well, not that he needed to, seeing as he looked more Japanese than Italian. His brown hair is messy, standing in various directions and his caramel brown eyes spoke sincerity in large volumes.

Kyouya helps him up from the station floor, taking in his petite frame. _What is a kid like him doing here? What's more, in a suit? _He grunts his acceptance of apology before turning towards a bench, trying to get his curious mind off of the brunette.

xx

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Kyouya can feel a vein threatening to pop out of pure annoyance as he sits on the bench he had decided on. _With a partner. _He glares at the clock on the archway in front of him, willing for it to quickly move towards 10.45 so that he can catch his train and move on.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

However, it seems that Time doesn't want to comply to the terrifying raven and wants to see him explode out of annoyance. From the corner of the skylarks narrow eyes, he can see the brunette fidgeting out of boredom and the awkward tension between them.

With a sigh of resignation, Kyouya decides to do the thing he would never have done in his entire life if it weren't for the situation. Well, desperate times calls for desperate measures. This situation counts as one. Kyouya simply pities the brunette for having to bear the awkward tension. _He starts a casual conversation. _

"_Stop fidgeting, herbivore. What are you doing in Italy?"_

The brunette blinks once, then twice. His surprise is evident on his face and he blushes, struggling to come up with an answer for the raven.

"_I-I'm here for work. Sorry, I wasn't expecting for you to speak in Italian. Are you Japanese?"_

"_Hn. Work? Aren't you a little too young to be working?"_

"_I-I'm twenty-three!" _

A cute blush dusts the brunette's cheeks at his indignant reply, clearing put off at the thought of being mistaken as a teenager.

"_Well, you sure don't look like it, kid." _

Kyouya can't help but tease the brunette about his age and enjoy the cute blush the brunette gave off at every remark that hurt his manly ego. _Kyouya doubts he even has a manly ego._

"_C-cut it out! I told you, I'm twenty-three! That makes me an adult." _

Kyouya finds himself rolling his eyes at the brunette's childishness as said brunette sticks his tongue out at Kyouya, huffing and folding his arms across his chest. _Just like a kid._

"_Well, if you're going to be a man, might as well cut out your childish antics. You look like a five-year-old."_

Kyouya raises a hand to his mouth, hiding a small smile as the brunette sputters indignantly. Said brunette releases his arms to his sides, failing badly in his attempt of glaring at Kyouya.

xx

Their bickering goes on for another ten minutes, little bits of information passing between them. The length of their conversation surprises Kyouya, but he cannot bring himself to mind the fact that he is talking to a complete stranger, who looks like a kid, so casually.

xx

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

A pair of gray-blue eyes snapped towards the clock on the archway, widening a fraction before returning to their normal size. _It's already 10.45... _As if on cue, the train comes chugging slowly before coming to a complete stop.

"_Arrivederci."_

Before Kyouya can respond and bid the brunette goodbye, he is lost in the morning rush hour crowd and Kyouya is pushed along the flow of people. _He didn't even get the cute brunette's name…_

xx

A year passes in a blur, surprising Kyouya as he has never had a year where it just passed with a blur. He blows warm air from his mouth and into his cold hands as he exit's the train station. _The station where he had met the young brunette a year ago._

Even though he himself doesn't want to admit it, he has taken quite a liking towards the brunette. The way the brunette's caramel eyes shone during their conversation still shines brightly in Kyouya's memory, and his bright blush as radiant as ever. _Hell, Kyouya even remembers what he wore on that fateful day and the scent of vanilla mixed with citrus that lingered on him long after they parted._

As his warm breath condenses in the wintry air, his mind travels back to the conversation he had with the brunette. A small smile graces his lips before he shakes his head, ridding the smile away. He doesn't want to admit it but, _he's fallen for the charming brunette_.

Until Kyouya sees him again, he'll brush the foreign emotion off and move on in life. Hopefully, it would be sooner than later, because as we all know. _Kyouya isn't the most patient man in the world._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! ^_^**_  
_


End file.
